


You Are My Sunshine

by TheEvil4ssHole



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvil4ssHole/pseuds/TheEvil4ssHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his dying breath, Nico has one last request – for Will to sing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

“Nico? No, Nico, stay with me,” Will cradled his boyfriend gently, glancing at the fatal looking wound on Nico’s abdomen.

Nico coughed, his head resting against Will’s shoulder. “It… H-hurts…”

Will’s weak laugh turned into a sob. He blinked back his tears. “I-I know,” he bit his lip, hugging Nico close. “Just hold on until the others get here…”

Nico tried to suck in a deep breath, but he shuddered and coughed again. “W-Will… Will, I-I’m sc-scared… I-I don’t wanna d-die…”

Will couldn’t help the tears pouring down his face. “N-no, Nico, no, I’m not gonna let that happen,” he reached down and pulled up Nico’s shirt, wincing as he examined the wound.

Nico choked on a weak laugh. “W-Will, I—” he winced. “…I’m sorry… I-I can f-feel it…”

Will froze. “No, no, nonono…” more tears fell down his cheeks as he clung to his boyfriend. “No, Nico, don’t say that!” he sobbed.

Nico laughed softly. “I d-didn’t know you c-cared so much,” his breath caught and tears fell down his face. “W-Will?” he questioned softly, breathing heavily.

Will sniffed. “Yeah?”

Nico shuddered and choked on his next breath. “I-C-can you…” he trailed off.

Will frowned, noticing the blush on the fifteen-year-old’s cheeks. “Can I what?” he inquired, smiling tearfully.

Nico ducked his head shyly. “C-can you… Sing with me?”

Will was taken aback. He blinked. “W-what?”

Nico coughed, the blush on his face still prominent on his face. “W-well… I just wanted… Never mind…”

Will smiled, wiping his tears. “No. It’s okay. What do you want to sing?”

Nico smiled a bit before coughing. “I… _You Are My Sunshine_?” he suggested sheepishly.

Will was shocked for a moment. That was _their song_. Like, their theme song. It was the song Will had sung on their first date, the tune he hummed when they were on walks, it was _their song_.

More tears trickled down his cheeks. “S-sure…”

Nico smiled. “Y-you start…”

Will sighed. “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_.”

Nico joined in weakly. “ _You make me happy, when skies are grey_.”

Nico smiled as they sang. “ _You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_.”

Will choked out the last line. “ _P-please don’t take my sunshine away_.”

Will sighed and Nico frowned. “Why’d you st-stop?” he asked softly.

Will started. “Oh… Sorry…”

Nico chuckled then coughed. Will began to cry again as blood dripped out of Nico’s mouth. “W-Will, k-keep going…”

Will swallowed more tears. “ _I’ll always love you, and make you happy_.”

Nico coughed and began to weakly sing. “ _If you will only say the same_.”

Nico smiled and sang the next line alone. “ _But if you leave me._ ”

“ _And love_ another,” Will choked out alone.

The joined. “ _We’ll regret it all someday_.”

“ _You are—_ ” Will stopped when Nico’s voice died down and his breathing became heavy. “No, Nico, stay with me—”

“K-keep singing…” Nico whispered weakly.

Will let out a sob, but he sniffed and swallowed his anguish.

“ _Y-you are my dreams dear,_

_You seem to l-leave me_

_When I awake my poor heart breaks,_

_But when you c-come back_

_And m-make me h-happy—_ ”

Will trailed off and looked down at Nico, whose eyes had closed. “Nico?” his nightmares came true as there was no response. A sob wrenched itself from his throat and he checked Nico’s pulse. There was none.

Will breath caught in his throat and rivers of tears poured down his face. As shock overwhelmed him, he clung to Nico’s body, sobbing.

As he came back to reality, he heard screaming and realized it was his own. He stopped and felt cold rain pouring down around him. In the middle of a desolate field, Will wept over Nico’s body, freezing rain falling down.

As his sobs died down, he heard Nico’s last request ring in his mind.

He choked out the last lyrics.

“ _P-please don’t t-take… M-my sunshine… Away…”_


End file.
